freakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Matter of Love
"A Matter of Love" is Episode 17 of Freakazoid! It was the nineteenth episode to air, on November 16, 1996, and was the sixth episode of season 2. It was written by Lisa Malone and Paul Rugg, and directed by Rich Arons. Synopsis Cosgrove is in love with a cosmetics mogul who also happens to be a monster. Freakazoid is determined to get her to light a candle with her nose in order to convince his buddy that she is bad people. However, she has her own plans for the Freak. Characters *Announcer *Sergeant Mike Cosgrove *JImmy Durante (singer of the closing song; impression by Paul Rugg) *Freakazoid *Gulliver (the guy who hits stuff with mallets; caricature of Gallagher; voiced by Frank Welker) *Professor Heiny *Mrs. Ashley Huggbees of Fullers Earth, Arizona (mentioned; episode is dedicated to her because we really like saying Huggbees. HUGGBEES!) *Professor Jones *Mary Beth *Mary & Sally (kids in the afterschool special Freakazoid remembers) *Mike *Emmitt Nervend (pulls the monster-zapping lever at Professor Heiny's institute; seen twice) *Robber (Freakazoid chases him down at the beginning of the episode) *Storch Club Singer (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett) *Storch Club Waiter (voiced by Frank Welker) Other Main Title Version: Animated chimps 'Gag Credit: '''Interesting Fact: If you spin around while saying “Huggbees” three times real quick, Pierre Salinger will appear. Only he’ll have…a beard! '''Tag: '''Professor Jones left alone in the theaterMost of the tags in the second season episodes were repeated footage from the episode. This was one of only two episodes with new footage in the tag. Trivia * This is the only ''Freakazoid! ''episode written by Lisa Malone. She was a member of a the Acme Comedy troupe with Paul Rugg and John P. McCann,http://articles.latimes.com/1993-04-09/news/va-20977_1_acme-comedy-theatre and cowrote the ''Animaniacs short "Windsor Hassle" with Rugg and Kate Donahue. * The closing song is sung by Paul Rugg doing his Jimmy Durante impression. Durante's recording of "Make Someone Happy" is Rugg's favorite recording.http://kittysneezes.com/2013/04/20/interview-paul-rugg/ * The Storch Club is a double reference to the NYC Stork Club, which was a prestigious nightclub frequented by many celebrities from the 1930s to the 1960s, and to Larry Storch, a comedian who most famously played Colonel Agarn on F Troop (as seen in "Candle Jack"). Storch as Agarn is seen on the club's sign, and a man's voice outside the club can be heard faintly chanting, "Agarn! Agarn!" repeatedly. Storch also voiced the Looney Tunes characters Cool Cat and Merlin the Magic Mouse in the series's latter-era 1960s cartoons. The Paul Rugg-penned Animaniacs short "The Sound of Warners" also features a banner for "Larry Storch Days November 13 and 14."As a completely irrelevant sidebar, Cary Grant credited Storch with originating the infamous "Judy Judy Judy" impression of Grant. * Clapping to bring Freakazoid back to life is a reference to the famous audience-interaction device in J.M. Barrie's play Peter Pan. * The TV show with a talking chimp that Mary Beth and Cosgrove discuss is the 1970 series Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp. * Pierre Salinger was White House press secretary to Presidents Kennedy and Johnson. Lyrics If the woman who you're dating lights a candle with her nose And she tries to drain your liquids from your head down to your toes Gosh, I hate to tell ya, buddy, gosh, I hate to tell ya, pal But the woman who you're dating is a monster lady gal Love can make you blind and love can cloud your head If you ever date a monster, love can also make you dead So heed these words, my friend, and listen to my song Don't ever date a monster if you want to live real long Voice Credits Paul Rugg as Freakazoid Edward Asner as Sgt. Cosgrove Jonathan Harris as Professor Jones Jeff Glen Bennett as Mike Tress MacNeille as Mary Beth Ed Gilbert as Professor Heiny Frank Welker as Gulliver Elizabeth Lamers as Singer #1 Julie Bernstein as Singer #2 Bob Joyce as Singer #3 Dorian Harewood as Singer #4 Joe Leahy as Our Announcer References interview Link has changed too: https://kittysneezes.com/interview-paul-rugg/ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes